


you knew I was waiting for the light, but the days got dark for a little

by atimeforflores



Series: Descendants A/B/O verse [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: A/B/O, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, No underage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sexism, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: All characters depicted as in a sexual relationship (non explicit) are over the age of 18 and able to give consent. Depictions of sexism and prejudice are inferred from the traditional fandom trope of A/B/O. Mpreg is mentioned but at this point not planned. The series will be connected but individual in and of themselves. Comments are appreciated, and criticism will be noted. Any advice is appreciated. Comments inspire me to write more.I'm gaysupersoldiers on tumblr and have a Descendant's Discord if anyone is interested.





	you knew I was waiting for the light, but the days got dark for a little

Gil thought back to the events that had him where he currently was- bundled in an overly large duvet while sitting in a too soft bed with Gabby in his lap. She had fallen asleep as soon as he sat, nuzzling into his neck to search for familiar scent. The baby snuffled in a way that reminded Gil of her biological father, Gaston Jr. Harriet Hook was more than happy when he offered to take the baby off of her hands. Female Alphas were notoriously non maternal, most preferring to never have children at all. 

 

Auradon was different from the Isle in every single way. For one, apparently people ate 3 full meals in Auradon. The food was also unspoiled, whole, and not likely to make them sick. Gabby had gained two whole pounds in the week they were in Auradon, Gil being able to produce better milk with a better diet. 

 

There was a gentle knock from Gil’s “bedroom” door. The word bedroom was no way to describe the room, however, as it was larger than Gil’s first floor house back on the Isle. Gil stood with Gabby still in his arms, carefully shuffling to the door so that Gabby wouldn’t wake. 

 

“Hey.” Ben greeted softly when Gil opened the door, raising a one handed greeting, “Fairy Godmother said that you haven’t been going to your classes.”

 

Gil shrugged, running a soothing hand down Gabby’s back, “I don’t really feel comfortable leaving her alone.”

 

Ben smiled at him. Okay, maybe ‘alone’ wasn’t the correct word. ‘With strangers’ would be more truthful. ‘With anyone who wasn’t Harry or Gil himself’ would be the most accurate statement. No matter which way the words were twisted, however, Auradon Prep had a strict ‘no baby’ policy in their classrooms. For as forward thinking Auradon claimed to be, they seemed to believe a whole lot of rubbish. 

 

Gabby whined hungrily, moving silently down Gil’s chest to latch. Ben blushed, and Gil remembered that public feeding was another thing Auradon looked down upon. 

 

Gil also remembered the way that Ben had shivered on the pirate ship, scared that being around another omega would throw him into an unexpected heat. Another lie sanctioned by Auradon. Gil could think of the people who weren’t omegas that he spent time around (Harry, Uma, dad, brothers, Harriet, CJ) and Gil’s heat had been every six months on the dot since he was 16. Ben had also been suspiciously without a scent; something Ben attributed to “suppressants”. 

 

The segregated dorms were also something completely backwards, yet supported by Auradon. Harry hadn’t been happy when they were told they were no longer allowed to bunk together, kicking up such a fuss that Jay had to escort him to the Alpha dorms lest he get kicked out. Betas were allowed to sleep in whichever dorm they felt more comfortable, calming omegas and keeping calm alphas with their unique scent. 

 

Carlos slept in the room next to Gil’s and had come over many times to help him calm Gabby in the dead of the night. There seemed to be no hard feeling between them, even if Gil was seen as something of a bully back on the Isle. Or he was, up until the Gastons’ started having pups all over the Isle and those pups became Gil’s responsibility to care for. 

 

“I think I may have your solution.” Ben told him, gesturing for Gil to go further into his room and relax with Gabby. Gil did, leaning on his bed with Gabby as she nursed and fell back to sleep. Ben took a seat next to Gil, nervously folding his hands in Gil’s extra pillows. Gil had a bassinet to lay Gabby in but he preferred to have the baby in his bed, in between him and Harry when Harry snuck over into the omega dorms. It was almost a nightly occurrence. 

 

Gil didn’t really believe that he needed to take more classes, as he already knew how to take care of a baby, was able to keep time and do the math for Harry, and was able to cook and clean. Gaston Sr. had ingrained in his mind that an omega wasn’t good for anything else. Harry had only recently been able to change his mind on his worth and duty as a partner. 

 

“Nothing short of being able to take Gabby to class with me will get me to go.” Gil said with a chuckle, not even being able to think about such an old rule of Auradon being pushed aside for a  _ Villain's Kid _ . 

 

Ben smiled back gently. “That’s exactly what I got the council to agree to.”

 

Gil’s mouth hung open in shock. That was not what he had thought would happen. He had more of suspected to be told to go to class or be forced back to the Isle. King Ben never did stop surprising him. 

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted as in a sexual relationship (non explicit) are over the age of 18 and able to give consent. Depictions of sexism and prejudice are inferred from the traditional fandom trope of A/B/O. Mpreg is mentioned but at this point not planned. The series will be connected but individual in and of themselves. Comments are appreciated, and criticism will be noted. Any advice is appreciated. Comments inspire me to write more. 
> 
> I'm gaysupersoldiers on tumblr and have a Descendant's Discord if anyone is interested.


End file.
